Help Me
by TearsLost
Summary: It is the 1800s. Anything is possible, except for freedom. All she wants is to be free. She doesn't want to be a slave. But is there no one who can save her? Kim Crawford is a salve. A sex slave to be exact. She knows a boy who can help her, but will he? Can he help the broken girl in time? Warning: non-descriptive rape scenes. Blood, torture. Rating may change for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Day one; 1800**

I stared blankly out my window, willing anyone who happened to pass by to notice me. I felt the tug of my chains and glanced over to see my new master. He wore the finest clothes of the century. I looked down in despair at the bindings on my arms and legs. Today I was sold. I was sold as a slave.

I turned back to the open window of the carriage, but still, no one looked, no one cared. I stared solemnly at the other children, who laughed and played, but it was no matter. I would never be one of them. My mother had sold me to pay the taxes.

I glanced back at my master, who didn't seem to be paying attention to me. I eyed the window, willing it to grow so I could slip through, but it was no use. it was too small. I leaned forward some, feeling my heart ache. Wouldn't someone, anyone ever help me?

The rich can afford slaves like me. I'd been told to my face that I would be an excellent specimen. But I found that to not be in my favor. Rather than being a normal slave, used for hard labor, I would be used for pleasure.

The mere thought alone of what that meant sent chills up my spine. My master had told me that I was the perfect age to begin, and I was not at all looking forward to it.

What's this you ask? You want to know who i am? Well, that question can be answered in many ways.

I am but a mere girl, living in the streets as a beggar. Before that, when my father was still alive, I was of a wealthy home. After that, I lived on the streets with my mother, whom I thought loved me. But it seems I was wrong. Mother made a pretty penny off her little girl, but at what price?Who knows. I will most likely never see her again. Oh, you say I didn't fully answer your question? Please forgive me.

My name is Kim Crawford, and I'm a sex slave.

**Authors note: please let me know if you want me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Day one; 1800**

My heart leapt nearly out of my chest when I saw the mansion before me. The carriage had come to a stop, and master was fidgeting as if he simply couldn't wait to get started with me. I shrank into myself, pulling my knees close together and pulling my hands to my chest.

"Now, young one." I turned to master as he spoke to me, not daring to look him in the eye. "I bought your for my son, you are too young for me... besides, I am a married man." he told me. I was a bit taken aback at how soft spoken the man was, he had been rude and unkind to me at the auction block. I simply nodded to show I understood.

"I think he will like you." He murmured, looking at the door as the doorman opened it.

"Sire."

Master nodded to him and stepped out, pulling on the chain lightly so that I knew to follow. I stood up painfully. I was in pain from the beatings I'd received from the warden at the slave auction.

I lifted my tattered skirts so they wouldn't be caught on the steps as I hesitantly stepped out. Much to my surprise, a hand was offered me. I looked up to see the most arresting gaze I do believe I have ever had rest upon me. I timidly placed my hand in his and he helped me down.

"Jackson, this is your new slave. Treat her well." I glanced at master. "Oh, yes, this is your new master, Jackson. You will obey him." There was slight threat behind his voice and I shrank under it, staring at my dusty bare feet. Master unchained my legs, but left my hands.

"Agnes! Take the slave and get her cleaned up for Jackson." master called. A girl no older than I scurried out of a slave shack to our left. She bowed hastily to her masers, before grabbing my hand and running off with me. I stumbled, surprised, but kept up with her fast pace.

She stopped as soon as we made it into the slave shack. She bent over, panting. She smiled shyly at me. I let my gaze drop unsure what to do or say, so I remained silent. "Don't be shy, young one." She told me, her voice soft. I glanced up at her, she had straightened.

"Word to the wise, when master asks, do as fast as you can. His good temper only lasts as long as you are quick to respond." She told me, walking me over to a small washbin. I eyed it, a revolted look on my face. The water in it was scummy. She smiled. "What's the matter? used to clean water? Sorry, miss. You won't be getting any of that 'round here. The only clean water we get is saved for drinking."

She began stripping me down and made me sit in the icy water. I winced and pretended to not notice how thick with dirt the water was. It couldn't possibly get me clean. Agnes began scrubbing me down, head to toe. I felt it was a major invasion of my privacy, but I allowed her to do so. She had been here probably long before I, and I needed her to be my friend, so she could show me the ropes, share secrets and maybe even extra rations. The last thing I needed to do was make enemies with senior slaves.

After she was done scrubbing me raw, she pulled me out and dried me off, then shoved me into a very slutty slave outfit. I looked down at myself ruefully, then back up at her. "Honey, you're a sex slave, what did you expect?" There was slight amusement in her voice, but it was mainly sympathy.

I let a small sigh escape my mouth. She was staring at me intently. "What's your name?" She asked.

I stared at her. "Kimberly." I said shyly. "But please call me Kim." I added quickly. "Well, Kimberly please call me Kim, I am Agnes." She shoved her hand forward and I took it, smiling and shaking it.

"You're lucky, you know." She told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I stared at her, waiting for her to tell me just how she figured. "You got the good looking one." She was dumping some fresh(er) water in the washbin. I blinked solemnly. And that was good how...?

She smiled, glancing at me. "Jackson, oh, he's a good looking one, isn't he?" She sighed, staring dreamily up at the ceiling, lost in her own fantasy. I stared at her. She blinked. "What? A slave can dream, can't she?" She went back to her chores. I raised my shoulders in a helpless shrug.

"Well, best be getting you to master." She sighed, looking me over. She made a face. "First, we _must _do something about that hair." I picked up a strand of it and twirled it in my fingers. It was still wet from the bath. What was wrong with it?

She screwed up her face, staring at it. "Come here." She brought me over to a wooden stool in front of a broken mirror. I stared blankly at it. I hadn't seen myself in a mirror for ages! Oh what luxury! I immediately began primping, though it proved difficult with my chains.

Agnes laughed, slapping my hands. "Hun, let me do it." I reluctantly dropped my hands to my lap. She started messing with my damp hair, twirling it around her fingers to enhance the curls. By the time she was done, my hair was dry and looked bouncy and full. I admired my look, a bright smile on my face.

"There now, isn't that much better? Master will be _very _pleased." She made me stand up, pinching my cheeks to make them rosy. She nodded, satisfied. While she eyed me over, I had the time to do the same to her. She was short, a little shorter than I, with long, dark hair that was swept off her face, but allowed to hang loosely in the back. Her clothes were worn, drab at best, but looked comfortable and clean. She had very lovely features, with bright green eyes and long lashes. She was slim, petite with a good figure. Her skin was pale, pallid almost, though she showed no signs of illness.

She smiled, lighting up her whole face. "Come on." I felt my stomach churn at the prospect of meeting master Jackson again. Would he be kind to me? Would he like me? Many thoughts ran through my head as Agnes walked me back to the mansion. She tapped lightly on the door and it was opened almost immediately by a girl that could be no more than eight. "Hey Agnes." She whispered, letting us in.

"Hey Imogene." Agnes patted the girl lightly on the shoulder.

"Who's that?" Imogene asked, staring up at me. I smiled at her.

"This is Kim, our new friend." Agnes told the little girl.

"She has pretty hair." Imogene whimpered.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said brightly. They both turned to me, fingers on their lips, both hissing 'shhhhh!' My smile faded.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"You mustn't speak so loud." Agnes breathed. "Master doesn't like noise. You didn't know, I should have warned you, I'm sorry." She was looking around to see if any of the masters had heard. "Come, i will take you to master Jackson."

I was walked into a large room, filled with instruments and furniture. It was beautiful. It reminded me of my old home, when pa was alive. I stared at the floor as old memories flooded in. I swallowed repeatedly.

"Come." Agnes whispered, leading me up a spiraled staircase. We took the stairs slowly and one at a time. I stared down as the floor grew further and further away. "We're here." She whispered, raising a hand to knock on a door. My heart thudded against my chest. I nearly fainted when the door swung open.

'yes?"

**Authors note: okay, there you go! longer chapter! sorry the last one was so short... and yikes! I didn't expect so many reviews! Anyway, I hope you liked, and review! :D**

UPDATE: 10/5/13: I fixed a few errors and the dialog is no longer on the same line. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Day one**

I nearly fainted as the door opened because the figure that stood before me was that of a god. Master Jackson stood in the open door, no shirt, wearing an amazing grin. I stared at him blankly, unable to conjure up enough will-power to make myself smile. My eyes traveled along his amazing structure.

I was doubly surprised to note that he had a fair tan. It was most likely from spending countless hours in the sun playing with other rich boys. It was doubtful, if not highly unlikely that he had ever spent a single day in his life working.

Agnes elbowed my ribs, snapping me out of my daze. I winced, then hurriedly bowed. When i looked back up, there was a tight expression in his face. He was obvious angered I had stared at him for so long. Agnes bowed and hurried away, leaving me standing awkwardly at master's door, staring at the floor.

"Don't just stand there until tomorrow passes, come in!" Sounding just like all the other spoiled rich boys his age, I complied, for fear of angering him further. The feat of the matter is, he allowed me no space to get passed him, therefore our bodies had to come into great contact with each other as I squeezed passed.

He closed the door behind him, then turned to me, inspecting me from head to foot. I stared shyly at the floor, suddenly conscious of my every flaw as they became known to my master as his eyes roamed my form, which was very flattered in the slave outfit, allowing one's eyes access to places normal clothing wouldn't permit.

"You're perfect." I almost didn't hear the quiet words, but they did indeed reach my ears. I glanced up at him, and his careful smile seemed to concur. I let a tiny smile break out.

Before I knew what was going on, he had smashed his lips on mine. My eyes widened as he pushed me up against the wall, his hands travelling my body. How was it possible for him to be seemingly so gentle one moment, and so violent the next?

All my senses were screaming for me to push back, but I knew that would only make him angry, so I allowed his tongue access to my mouth as soon as he wanted it. I felt his hands clamp firmly on my backside. I struggled to not tense up at the sensation. it was completely new and something I didn't like.

I felt myself trembling as his hands moved to the straps on my slave garment. I wasn't ready to go that far! But how could I tell him that without angering him? He suddenly stopped, pulling away from me and staring at me intently.

I stared back. His hands moved up to my shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked. I stared at him, unsure what he meant. "You're trembling." He told me, pressing his hands more firmly against my shoulders.

I swallowed hard, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm, I am a little frightened, m-master." I told him quietly. "Why?" He asked me. I swallowed, staring at his chest. "I-I... I." I swallowed again, stuttering. "I, have never... done anything like this before." I dared to let my eyes meet his gaze. It was calm, serene. That was slight reassurance, calming my nerves slightly.

He let his hands slide down my arms until he was holding my hands in his. "It's fine. We will take it slowly." He told me, drawing my hands up and kissing them. I felt little tears in my eyes as my cheeks burned. I blushed fiercely, staring at the floor.

I glanced up to see him smiling. "Come, let me show you the gardens." He offered me his arm. I had to slip both hands through it, because they were still shackled.

He smiled, leading me out. I followed his lead carefully, not wanting to do anything to make him angry. I wanted to walk quietly at his side, not wanting to make him suddenly change his mind. I wanted him to continued going at a slow pace for my sake. I very much appreciated his willingness to do so.

"Here we are." I sucked in a quick breath of delight at the sight of the beautiful gardens before me. There were undeniably beautiful things, and never before had I seen such gandeur, even at my own home when I was of rich company.

Master Jackson suddenly turned to me. I looked up at him, awe still lining my face. He rubbed his thumb on my chin, his eyes roaming my face. i stared back at him, inspecting all his features. From the moles under each speckled green and brown eye, to his amazing chocolate brown hair.

I melted. Perhaps... being a slave wouldn't be so bad?

**Authors note: don't worry, there will be plenty more Kick moments to come. PLENTY. Please review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: This is for you guys since I will be unable to post over the weekend. And also, please read the note at the bottom.**

**Day two**

_My dearest diary,_

_I am so grateful I can come to you at times such as these. You are my dearest friend and my only -faithful- companion. It has come to my conclusion that, even after spending only half of a day with master, I have fallen deeply in love with him. What should i do? Is it moral for a slave to desire her master? I know it is the duty of a slave to make her master happy, and to do as he says, and to love her master. But should she be_ in _love with him? I desperately need help. _

_-Your one and only, _

_ Kimmy _

I sighed, closing my book. It was dawn, and I was only just now getting to sleep. Agnes and the other slaves around the household had kept me awake, showing me how to do things. It had been master's desire that I learn 'the ropes' as he put it. Not master Jackson, master Brewer, his father.

No, had it been master Jackson's desire, I would have stayed up all night with _him, _not stayed up cleaning things. But master Brewer -as I shall refer him as henceforth- told me that, though I was a sex slave, I should still learn to clean and cook.

I snuggled up under the thin and scratchy blanket. Agnes, the other slaves and I all lived in the slave shack outside the master's mansion. I desperately wished I could have a room in the great building, to remind me of the days when I too was rich, but I was stead here, in this smelly place.

I closed my eyes, falling asleep. Nearly as soon as I did such, I feel a most unpleasant poking in my side. "Kim! Wake up! time for morning chores!" Agnes informed me in a hushed tone.

I groaned, slapping her away. "Come on, you great lump!" She shoved me off the rickety old bed. I fell to the floor with a thud. "Agnes! For heavens sake, you kept me awake all last night! Why on Earth are you waking me so early!" I cried, standing up and staring at her angrily.

"There's things to be done." She told me with a sly grin. I huffed, throwing the blanket on the bed, staring at her the whole time. Agnes crossed her arms. "You uh, always sleep in the nude?" She asked, trying not to giggled.

I let out a tiny squeal, grabbing the blanket back up and wrapping it about myself. "Shoo! I want to get dressed." I told her. "All the same to me." She shrugged, walking away. I huffed angrily again.

The girl had already seen and touched every part of my body, but it didn't mean I couldn't at least have some privacy! I was unlike most girls, who wore nightgowns in there sleep. I liked to be able to breathe. I know, it's a very immoral thing for any decent firl to do, but, who cares? I'm a sex slave, aren't I? I am immoral anyway. I shook my head as I clothed myself.

"Good morning, Kim." Jacklyn smiled at me. "Morning." I said distractedly, twisting my arms in the oddest manner in an attempt to button everything on my tattered dress. "Need some help?" She asked, amused. "No." I continued working, then let my hands drop and sighed in a defeated manner, turning my back to her.

I pretended to not see her amused look before my back was fully turned. "So, what plans do you and the master have for today?" She asked as she did up the back of my dress. I lifted my shoulders in a helpless shrug. "I'm not sure." I admitted. "Well, whatever it is. I wish you the best of luck." She told me as she did up the last button.

I turned to face her, taking in her full physique. Jacklyn was pretty. Beautiful to be more accurate. She had long, flowing black hair which was, just like Agnes'- pulled from the face, but allowed to flow free in the back. She wore a tattered dress that fit her figure well, and, though a bit drab and worn, was actually quite pretty. She was very small, tiny hands and feet.

Her face was almost elven. Her heart shaped jawline added to her overall pixie-like appearance, and it simply made her adorable. I smiled at her broadly. She smiled back, warming my heart. "Girls!" We both jumped, startled as Agnes poked her head back in the door. She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Are you going to stand there blabbering all day, or are you going to come and help me?" She asked. The indifference on her face made me laugh. She looked at me, unable to keep from smiling. "Come on, big mouths." She muttered, flashing us a grin as she turned and walked out. Jacklyn and I smiled at each other before following her.

Throughout the day, I never so much as caught a glimpse of master Jackson. I, truth be told, was undeniably disappointed.

My heart could no longer take the emotion when all the girls told me how sorry they were. I burst into tears on my bed that night, when we were all allowed to go to sleep. They all crowded around me, hugging and murmuring how they knew what it felt like.

Everyone jumped up suddenly when a master walked into the shack. A master actually going into a slave shack was a rare thing indeed. I stood up too, wiping my eyes as the girls -bless their hearts- all purposely stood in front of me.

"Yes master?" They said as one. "Where is the new slave?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere! I pushed my way through the girls, staring shyly at the floor, clutching my chained hands in front of me.

Master Jackson was silent, so I looked up at him. His face was like a stone. Cold and angry. I winced, looking back down. Had I done something wrong?

"Come with me." He grabbed my arm and started lugging me forward. I stumbled following him. We walked for Lord knows how long, until we came into the woods. I was starting to become uneasy, as I cast my gaze about. The shadows were lengthening. Where in the world was he taking me?

I dare not question his motives, however, as a feeling of dread slowly crept over me. He finally stopped as we came to a clearing. He pushed me to sit down -gently- onto the grass, then plopped down beside me.

I stared at him in confusion as he just sat there, smiling and staring ahead. "Look." He told me. I turned my head and stared at what was taking his attention.

My breath caught in my throat at what I saw. We were up on the peek of a mountain, staring down at a valley below from our convenient nest. I smiled at the breathtaking view of lakes and trees and such below us. He smiled at me.

I looked at him, my smile fading. What did this all mean? He smiled, then turned and grabbed a picnic basket, pushing it in front of us. I stared at it, then back at him, question in my eyes.

He smiled. "I wanted to get to know you better, so I spent the whole day looking for a good spot. And I found it." He told me. I felt my heart melt at how sweet and romantic that was! He had searched all day in the heat for a place to have a picnic under the stars with me?

"I wanted our first date to be perfect."

**Authors note: I hope you liked! here is a list of all my awesome reviewers! I really honestly didn't expect this, I mean, 45 reviews for just 3 chapters? That is WOW. You guys are amazing, and without those reviews, I wouldn't be updating right now! so, here you go!**

**EpicicDude**

**DOUBLE007**

**kicklover5**

**KarateGirl77**

**lovinbooks10**

**Slybandit423**

**JasmineLief**

**kickfan848**

**Jackxxxkimlover**

**guest77**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Me**

**Guest**

**autumn1999**

**ilovekick4ever1997**

**fiftyshadesofkay**

**Paula**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**EmmaLoveBuddy**

**kicklover101**

**Igotthatbratswag**

**Don't-Stop-Believin**

**Curlygirl02**

**LoveTootiePop99**

**CuutiePai**

**LiveYourPassions**

**You guys are the best! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day three**

I stared dreamily out my window. It was long past midnight before master Jackson and I had returned from our romantic spot.I had simply adored him through the night. He had whispered stories to me of his childhood, told me of how his father had wished to please him with other slaves before, and how he'd never truly loved any of them.

I smiled, resting my head on the flat pillow. I had sneaked into the slave shack, but it had been useless, all of the girls had been awake and demanded to know what happened. I had -in smiling detail- informed them of everything master did.

I smiled as my mind was drawn back to those wonderful hours...

_"I want our first date to be perfect." Master whispered. I turned to him, my face full of wonder. He smiled, raising a hand and trailing it down my cheek. I smiled carefully. I had never known any slave master to be so gentle. Master Jackson's spoiled childhood bled through many times, but I knew he was trying very hard, and that effort alone was enough to make me want him._

_I let my smile widen. He chuckled, his face a big grin. "I feel dreadful." he informed me after a moment of comfortable silence. "I'm afraid I don't know your name." He told me. I smiled, blushing. Most masters could care less what their slaves names were! "Kim." I told him shyly, staring at the ground as I twisted strands of grass between my fingers. _

_I looked back up. He was staring at me. My smile faded. Did he not like it? He was still staring at me, and I was unsure how to take the way he was looking at me. Before I knew it, he was leaning in and kissing me. Not violently or forcefully as he had tried the day before in his room, but gently, and softly, with heart and promise locked in._

_I found myself kissing him back. I felt his hand smoothing my cheek as the kiss grew to much longer, more passionate. The kind of kiss he had tried yesterday, only this time, I was perfectly comfortable with it. I felt his tongue exploring my mouth, memorizing every detail. The sensation was indescribable._

_After the long, intimate moment, we broke apart and began comfortably speaking to one another. I found myself to be very open to him, and told him about how I had used to belong to a wealthy family. He had listened intently when I told him about my entire childhood, how I had grown up with the best of them, and how my father's failing health had caused our wealth to gradually fade, and then die with him._

_He had offered his deepest condolences, warming my heart as he put his arm around me for comfort. We had sat like that for what seemed like eternity, but was not long enough when it came time to leave._

_We had walked back in comfortable silence, and, just before I stepped out of the forest into the clearing where the mansion stood, he had grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. He had locked our lips in a long, meaningful kiss. I had smiled and stared dreamily after him as he had turned and run for the house, leaving me to walk dreamily back to the slave shack on my own. _

_That was when I'd been bombarded with questions, most being along the lines of 'did he hurt you?' 'were you in trouble?' 'if he hurt you, I'll, I'll...' I had smiled and laughed, telling them how perfect I was, how wonderful, how amazing, and just about at that point, they had realized that I hadn't gotten hurt, but just the opposite. _

_They had made me tell them -in great detail- just what had happened. I had left out not a single detail, though I had tried, Agnes and Jacklyn had noticed right away that I wasn't giving the whole story, and made me add in the small details that I thought we insignificant gestures, but made them squeal in delight. _

I smiled as the memories faded and allowed me to sleep. The last thing I heard whisper through my mind before I felt sleep over take me, was the soft words he had whispered to me after the kiss, and before running back to his mansion.

_"I love you."_

**Authors note: I'm sorry it's shorter than the others, but I think it's great I was able to post at all on Sunday, my Sunday's are usually hectic, so don't expect this every Sunday. I will go back to updating regularly tomorrow. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day three**

I yawned, waking with the dawn even though I didn't want to. But the excitement of what this day could hold in store for me was more than enough to get me out of bed.

Agnes walked over to me, her face set in a grim line. "What's wrong?" I asked her, my early-morning cheerfulness fading. "The mistress is here." Was her reply through clenched teeth. I made a face. 'Is there something wrong with that?" I asked, fixing my dress. Agnes nodded slowly. "Master and his son are good to us when they aren't angry, but mistress, master's wife if a cruel woman, no matter how hard you try to please her." She told me, walking to the chicken coop and collecting the eggs. I followed her.

"But where has she been these past three days?" I asked. "In town, terrorizing the local market by 'inspecting' their produce and criticizing every flaw." She shook her head. "But, master is such a gentle man, why would he fall for such a devil woman?" I asked, helping her by carrying the basket while she grabbed the eggs.

"He worships the ground she walks. He absolutely fawns over her. She is a very beautiful and intelligent woman, but she uses her power as a mistress of the upper class to her own advantage, not caring who she tramples over in the highway to the top." Agnes told me, sighing.

I thought for a moment. "How does this affect me?" I asked suspiciously. "She is always critical of new slaves, especially female ones. She will criticize your every movement, she will see your every flaw, and even if she sees none, she will find something to harp about."

I swallowed hard. "And if she takes a disliking to you, she will not only verbally abuse you, she will mentally and physically do so as well." Agnes told me, collecting the last egg. She took the basket from my hands, looking me in the eyes. "Good luck, my dear." She told me quietly, then walked away.

**Jackson Brewer**

I sighed, staring out my window, watching Agnes and Kim as they worked together to collect the eggs. I was up several stories, and so I couldn't see their faces, but I could imagine Kim's beautiful face. i smiled at the thought.

I smiled again when I remembered mother was coming back home from town today. She would absolutely adore Kim! I leaned back in my chair when Kim walked out of my view. I sat like that for a long time, thinking, daydreaming, when I heard a tap on my door.

"Enter." I told them. I turned to see Mildred had come to change out my linens. I waved for her to carry on. I ignored her as she did her morning duty of cleaning up after me. I didn't even notice when she left.

I sighed, bouncing my knee impatiently. I watched Kim's every graceful movement, every little thing she did when she thought no one was watching. I thought her little skip step was incredibly cute. I loved how she would twirl just for the fun of it, letting her skirt twirl about her. It was amazing.

I stared at her tattered clothes or what of them I could see from up here. I needed to get her some clothes that flattered her beauty more. I nodded slowly, thinking. Yes, that's what I would do. And I would make sure she has fewer chores, so I could spend more time with her...

I glanced at my timepiece, then shoved it back in my pocket, getting up. It was time for my polo lesson. I glanced out the window one more time to see Kim vanishing inside the slave shack. one day, that girl would be mine, one day...

**Authors note: Sorry it's so short, I will make it up to you tomorrow! Some of you have been asking for a Jack's POV, so there you go! Please let me know what you think? You're reviews really help me to keep going with this story, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day three**

I sighed, smoothing my dress for the last time as a carriage pulled into the drive. Master Jack and his father stood beside me. It was time for me to be introduced to master Jackson's mother.

Agnes had stood with me for a few minutes, but had been told to leave. I would have much preferred her to be with me in this moment. I swallowed hard as the master opened the door and held out his hand.

"Don't be nervous, mother will love you." Master Jack whispered. I glanced at him, remembering what Agnes had told me. I felt my heart quicken as a delicate hand appears, placing itself daintily in the master's hand. A tiny foot appeared on the step, and a small woman followed it, stepping lightly on to the ground, one hand still in the master's, the other clutching at her skirts lightly to keep them off the ground.

I bowed slowly as I felt her gaze locked on me. I kept my head bowed as the dainty woman made her way over to me. I dared glance at her face as she hugged her son. She was beautiful, but her lips were set in a firm line.

"Jackson, pray tell who, _this _is." She asked, eyeing me. I curtsied. "Kimberly Crawford, mistress." I told her softly. I glanced up to check her expression. It hadn't changed.

I swallowed again, much feeling like a dead animal as she began circling me like a buzzard. "Bad posture, a little too skinny." She was murmuring. I straightened and a hand went to my flat stomach. She was right, I _was _a tad thinner than was healthy, but then, I was also a slave. What did she expect?

"Too eager to please..." She was murmuring as she saw me correcting myself. I swallowed again. Agnes was right. She found the smallest things to pick on. "You like her mother?" Master Jackson asked.

"No." She said sharply, pulling out her fan and waving it lightly on herself, staring at her son. Master Jackson gave her a pleading look. "Agnes can make her better, I know she has flaws," Gee, thank you. "But she's perfect for me." He pleaded.

"Perfect? Jackson, I never want to hear you describe a slave as, _perfect, _again." She told him. "Yes, mother." Jackson sighed. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying not to do anything that might distress the mistress. "Stop chewing on yourself, girl. Manners! You see what I mean, Jackson?" She was pointing to me wildly, the first movements she'd made since I met her that were not fluid and graceful.

"I do _not _approve of you keeping her." She put a hand on her fine hip, fanning herself again and looking dramatically into the middle distance. "Amelia, darling. Give the girl a chance. And besides, I payed a lot for her. Jack has really taken a liking to her." Master put an arm around his wife. Mistress Amelia's face twitched.

"Very well. But do _not _cry to me when you become bored with her." She slapped her fan closed and pointed it at her son. A grin flashed over his face. "Thank you mum!" He cried, taking her by the waist and spinning her around easily. She let out a little squeak. "Put me down! You, you oaf." She told him. He set her down and she made a face, straitening her fancy hat.

She swatted him with her fan, but he wasn't fazed at all. "Bye!" He turned to me, snatching my hand and racing off with me. I had to run full speed to keep up with him. I laughed, feeling giddy for the first time in who knows how long.

He finally stopped and we were in the gardens. We collapsed next to each other, smiling and panting. "See? I told you she'd love you." I raised my eyebrows. _If she loved me, I'd hate to know what she'd have done had she disliked me in any manner of the word._

**Authors note: I will be posting a new chapter next week. I'm sorry about the wait. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day four**

**Jack's point of view**

I sighed, staring at Kim as she did her chores. I stood up in my room, gazing at her from my bedroom window as I had been doing since she arrived. I smiled as my mind was drawn back to the previous night.

_"Do you like it here?" I asked her. She looked up at me with the most peculiar look on her beautiful face. "I suppose." She finally replied as we continued our evening walk. "Suppose? What do you mean? Don't you like it here?" I asked, pulling away from her and stopping our walk. She stopped in front of me, folding her arms and staring at the ground._

_She finally looked up at me, lifting her arms out in front of her for me to see. "I am a slave. How am i to be happy?" She murmured as I stared down at the chains that bound her to this place. _

_I looked up at her face in despair as I took her outstretched hands in mine. "Kim, if you were to be freed this very night, would you go, or would you stay?" I whispered, dreading the reply. _

_She stared up at me, her chocolate eyes searching mine. I felt her hands slide out of mine as she broke our locked gaze. "I don't know." She told me quietly, rubbing her arm as though she'd suddenly caught a chill. I let my gaze drop, feeling my heart drop with it. _

_I suddenly felt something warm and light rest on my arm. I looked up to see Kim's hand was there, and her eyes, her beautiful eyes were searching my face once again. "Yes, would stay. I would stay here with you." She whispered._

I smiled again at the memory. It was a beautiful one. Since that moment, I had done nothing but score my father's paperwork for any legal documents that may tell me about the release of slaves. I wanted to set her free as soon as possible. I wanted her to know that i didn't think of her as a mere slave. she was my friend. My dear friend. A friend I hoped to one day become more than a friend.

I smiled again when she looked up and waved as she passed. I waved back, pulling my head back through the window and closing the shutters. I sighed, sitting back down on my bed, my eyes scanning the papers scattered in front of me.

I sighed again, crossing my arms, my gaze going from paper to paper. So far, i had found nothing about release of slaves, as it was a very uncommon thing to do. Had I not feared my father's reaction to my wanting to release Kim, I would have asked for his assistance, but I supposed I would have to do it alone.

I sighed once again, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. I glanced over at the closed shutters. I had forgotten to latch them and the breeze had opened them partially. If I leaned forward some, i could see movement that I knew had to be Kim going about her daily chores. I smiled again. _Don't fret, my beautiful Kim. One day, you will be free._

**Authors note: once again, sorry about the wait, and the short chapter, but my mother will literally twist my arm off if I don't get off the computer ****_right now. _****So... next chapter will be longer. Promise. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Day five**

I sighed, peeling off my apron and stuffing it in the pale of cold, soapy water. I scrubbed it against the washboard until my hands were raw, then pulled it out and wrung out all the water. I stared, as if in a trance at the dripping water. I broke out of my thoughts when some more slaves entered the hut. I sighed and moved out, hanging the wet apron on the line.

I padded softly into the slave shack and plopped down on my bed. I let out a startled cry when it gave under my weight. I coughed as dust was thrown up in my face. "Goodness, Kim! Are you alright?" Jacklyn rushed over to help me out of the frame and began brushing me off fiercely. I was still coughing and blinking the dust out of my eyes.

"I broke my bed." I fretted between coughs. "Oh, hush now, dear. The ratty old thing was near collapsing years before you were a twinkle in your mothers eye." She told me. I offered her an amused smile. She smiled back and started laughing. "Oh, darling, your hair!" She held her stomach and laughed like a jolly old woman.

I joined her, clutching my sides as they began to hurt from the laughter. "What's going on...?" Agnes' confused voice got us started again, and it was a good minute before either of us calmed enough to enlighten poor Agnes who stood awkwardly beside us, chuckling now and then from the pure joy of seeing laughter.

We both sighed contentedly, wiping the tears from our eyes. "I broke my bed." I giggled. Agnes face remained a cold, hard line. My smile faded. A huge grin broke out on Agnes face and she burst out in laughter, shaking her head and pointing at me. "Oh, Kim! You poor thing...!" She hollered. I giggled.

"What on God's beautiful Earth is going on here!?" We all stopped again and spun to face an angry Mistress after hearing her outraged cry. "Mistress! We-we..." Agnes stopped and stepped back, lowering her head when Mistress held up a hand.

Her eyes roamed from the broken bed to my disheveled appearance. "What happened?" She asked coldly. "Miss, it's my fault. I sat on my bed and it gave under my weight and-" She cut me off. "Any maid who's weight can break a bed is much too over weight." She snapped. I shut my mouth, staring at the floor and trying to forget how, just the other day, she had said that I was, 'too thin'

"I'm sorry Mistress." I whispered. "Nonsense. 'Sorry' does not cut it. Clean up this mess, and don't bother eating any supper. Or dinner for that matter." She said eyeing me. I nodded slowly. "Mistress, it wasn't Kim's weight, the bed was just..." Jacklyn swallowed when the Mistress' gaze turned to her. "...old..." She whispered, staring at the floor.

"You," She pointed a long, slender finger at my face, giving me the chance to see a perfectly kept fingernail. "Clean this up. You," She pointed to Jacklyn and Agnes. "Go prepare supper." With that, and a swish of her elegant gown, she spun on her heel and headed for the house at a good, gliding pace.

I sighed, slumping to my knees and picking up the splinters of wood. "I'm awfully sorry, Kim." Agnes murmured, walking slowly out. "I'll slip you something to eat if I can." Jacklyn whispered as she passed me.

I looked up, ready to argue that she shouldn't get in trouble for me, but she was already gone. I sighed and went back to cleaning my mess. _I had thought this would be wonderful, having a handsome master who loved me. But his mother is a problem. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as wonderful as I thought... _

**Authors note: I hope you liked it! Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Day six**

I sighed, staring longingly up at master Jackson's window as he stared ever as longingly back at me. I was tempted for a moment to set aside my work and go and meet with him, but fear of his mother forced me to look away and continue on with the strenuous task of picking up stray litter from the yard left behind by careless workers.

Ever since the incident with my bed the night before, I had been wary of master Jackson's mother, as her temper matched that of an angry shopkeeper when someone was wrecking his shop.

I glanced once more up at master Jackson's window to see he had disappeared from it, much to my disheartening. I had taken comfort from the fact that his eyes had been on me, watching my every movement as if he were there, guiding me and helping me.

I jumped suddenly from my thoughts when i felt a warm hand clasp gently but firmly over my wrist. I felt another hand snake around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. I turned my head to see master Jackson's devilishly handsome grin eyeing me.

I let a smile play on my tired face as he stood behind me, holding me tight. "Is there something master Jackson wishes me to do?" I asked quietly. "Yes. For one, call me Jack. And for another..." He let his arms slip free and turned me to face him, smiling. "Come on, we have more important things to be spending our time on." He told me quietly, raising a hand to brush a stay bit of flaxen hair from my eyes.

With that, he took my hands and started leading me away, back through the forest to the same special place he had taken me before.

We sat for a long while in each others arms, giggling and whispering. I lay back against his bare chest with a smile on my face, recalling how he'd felt the need to remove his shirt, saying the expensively thin material was 'too hot'

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me ever close to him and whispering things into my ear that made me blush and slap him playfully. He would just continue on whispering, close to my ear, occasionally adding butterfly kisses to my shoulder and the back of my neck.

I smiled as he slipped the thin strap of my pleasant blouse down over my shoulder and began sucking lightly at it, nipping it lightly at the tender spots and making me shiver and whimper in delight.

Things began to get more heated and passionate. I turned, straddling his lap and meeting his hungry lips with my own, and we devoured each other's lips in harmonizing passion.

And then, we made love, right then and there, a bond so strong and passionate that it could never be broken, and we eventually fell asleep in each others arms as twilight set in.

**Authors note: Hey guys, SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy with my new job! Please forgive me and accept this peace offering chapter? :) I promise to try and update sooner next time! Hugs, kisses and virtual chocolate! **

**TearsLost**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day seven**

It had been a long, cold night up on the cliff, with the beautiful view. But we'd had each other for warmth. And at that point in time, at that moment of existence in the universe, that, was all I needed.

I smiled happily. After the love we'd made, nothing could bring me down from the high I was on. Not the laborious chores, not the stifling heat, cruel sun or even the harsh scoldings of mistress.

I was on cloud nine, and nothing was bringing me down.

"You're in a good mood." Agnes commented when she caught me humming to myself as I scrubbed the hen house, not the kind of job one would particularly enjoy, but I was too love-struck to even notice the horrid smell or even the gross chunks of dried chicken waste.

I turned and smiled dreamily up at Agnes. "Huh?" I asked, in a daze, not noticing that my hair had fallen from the string I'd had it held back with. Agnes laughed and pulled my hair back for me, trying it securely. "Okay, I have about five minutes before I have to get back to work. Spill." She told me, leaving no room for argument.

I blushed, staring at the ground as I shifted so that I was sitting on my knees. "You and master Jack disappeared all night, and you didn't come home until dawn. Did you-" She stopped, a smile spreading over her face as she saw my blush deepen. "Did you make love?" She asked quiet brazenly, making me blush even deeper.

When I didn't reply for several moments, she burst out laughing. "You did, didn't you? you lucky thing!" She cried, enthusiastically patting my shoulder. "Not to sound... weird, or anything, but what was it like?" She begged. The look on her face alone was enough to make me burst into laughter.

"Oh Agnes, you really are a nosy parker! Yes, we did, and... it was... lovely." Was all I could think to describe the magic that had happened the night before.

"Lovely? It was 'lovely'? Oh, Kimmy, don't give me that one, that's all you can say about it?" She cried. I let out a short half-laugh, somewhat amused by how out-right nosy she was being. I stood, slapping my filthy hands over my equally filthy apron, sighing and collecting my rags.

"It was... brilliant. Fantastic. Magical, what else do you want me to say? I'm certainly not filling you in on the details." I told her cheekily, earning a disgusted snort from Agnes. "Goodness no, I just want to know how it made you feel!" She told me, fawning over the subject as she followed me to the slave shack like a lost duckling.

"It made me feel, free." I told her, turning to look at her, a dreamy smile on my face. My comment made Agnes squeal and slap me repeatedly on the arm. "No. Fair!" She giggled, prancing away like a child who had just been given candy, and money to buy more.

I smiled, shaking my head and washing my hands. Indeed, the experience was indescribable, but I had truly felt free in his arms, melting away to blissful freedom with each kiss.

I shook myself out of the daydream I felt coming on and continued on with my work, a smile on my face, a spring in my step, and a certain boy on my mind.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this! please review/ I simply love yoyr reviews, they make me write so much faster and better! (hint hint!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day eight**

I stared dreamily out the window of my room, watching Kim as she went about her daily chores in an almost kind of daze. It pleased me to realize I was the reason she was so happy. It made me all the happier.

"Jackson! Jackson, come here! Quickly!" I was startled out of my thoughts by he urgent cry. My first thoughts were of Kim. Was she alright?

I sped out of my room, frantically looking around for who had called me. "Mother?" I questioned, running to her to make sure she was okay. She looked fine, if a tad shaken.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I asked urgently, clutching my mother as she trembled. "Thieves!" She shrieked, frantically pointing in the direction of many masked figures as hey stood over my bloody and beaten father.

I stared in horror as they took Agnes and Kim and a few of our other trusted slaves and bound them. "NO!" I screamed lunging for them as they took my Kim. I was thrust back easily and fell back, in pain.

"KIM!" I screamed, racing after the thieves. "JACK!" She shrieked, reaching for me as they dragged her away, throwing her along with our many other valuable slaves into the back of a wagon, slapping the horse and making the frightened creature bolt.

"NO!" I wailed, racing after it for a long time. I continued running even after they were long gone and I could no longer spot their trail.

"Kim..." I whimpered, feeling tears of loss run down my cheeks. Slave thieves weren't uncommon, but most didn't dare attack in broad daylight.

I walked mindlessly down that empty dirt road for hours, mind reeling. What was I going to do? How was I going to live without Kim? Beautiful Kim... she had only been with us a week, and already she was gone.

I let out a long, loud wail, falling to my knees "Why?" I pleaded. "Why my Kim?"

I sat there for along time. Longer than I had realized, as it was dark when I finally mustered the strength and willpower to get up, and keep going.

**Authors note: you didn't think it was all going to be mushy, sappy lovey dovey, now did you? *flutters eyelids innocently***

**Sorry it's so short... I had to write it on my phone, which took FOREVER. So please show your appreciation by way of some reviews? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day nine**

I stumbled, trying to keep my eyes open, my feet hurt, my head hurt, my stomach hurt... I was filthy, I hadn't eaten in who knows how long. But I kept going, because Kim needed me. She _needed _me. Who knows what those foul thieves would do to her? The very thought of them laying their filthy hands on her drove me on further, through the madness of it all.

I was going to find her, no matter _what _ it took.

**Kim's point of view**

I whimpered, my eyes going back to the still form of Agnes as her bare body rocked with the rhythm of the wagon wheels. I sniffed hard, feeling tears well up in my eyes, thinking about Agnes' helpless screams as that man had... had... done the unthinkable to her.

I choked back a sob as I stared at my best friend. Surely she wasn't dead? Surely this was all just a nightmare... surely my dear Jack was here, surely I had merely passed out from the heat of the sun and was just hallucinating?

I squeezed my eyes shut, then blinked them open again, but there, just at my feet, lay Agnes' unmoving form, on her side in a twisted, uncomfortable position, her hands cruelly tied behind her back.

I turned and flinched at the toothy grin of one of the thieves as he stared at me with none but malice and hunger, clutching his blade dangerously as he guarded us. I dragged my gaze away from him, moving closer to Imogen as she whimpered and clung to my side.

Jacklyn was also laying down, but she was moving, I could tell she was fine, because every few seconds, she would fidget and try to get comfortable on the hard wooden planks in the bottom of the wagon.

I glanced back over at the thief as he ate. he noticed me and smiled again, showing his dirty, yellow teeth. "Is the little mistress hungry?" He drawled, showing me the bread. I nodded. He smirked again. "That's just too bad, aint it?" He popped the food into his mouth and smirked at me, then began cackling like a madman as I stared despairingly at him.

I tore my gaze away once again, staring longingly at Agnes, willing her body to move, but with the uneven bumps and ruts in the road, causing the wagon to dip and rattle, I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. I squeezed my eyes hut and prayed.

_oh god, send us a savior. _

**Authors note: What do you think? :) Sorry it's so short, I didn't have time to write any more.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Day ten**

"Come on missy, time to stop for the night." I looked up blearily, my eyes sore from forcing them to stay open. I had made myself not sleep. I knew if I slept, they'd take advantage of me. I couldn't let that. I had to watch over Jacklyn, and Agnes, and Imogene.

I whimpered in pain as the man's hand gripped cruelly around my arm, yanking me out of the wagon. I stumbled, unable to catch myself as my hands were tied savagely behind my back and did a face plant on the cold, hard dirt.

"Get up." The man growled, kicking me harshly in the ribs. I let out a startled, pained yelp, my eyes widening. I hadn't been ready for the unexpected blow. I'd have to watch out from now on.

I struggled for a moment until I was finally on my feet. I turned to stare at Agnes, my eyes wide as a man pulled her naked body out of the wagon and slung her over his shoulder, his hand clutching her buttock. A boiling hatred welled within me, and I lunged for the man.

"Put her down! You, you filthy perverted _bastard!" _I shrieked at him, running into him full-force. He stumbled, taken by surprise. I was grabbed from behind and yanked back. I struggled wildly, trying to free myself of my bonds, all the while screaming obscenities at them.

The man chuckled, fixing his hold on Agnes and grinning at me. I hated him. I also hated him because he wasn't a hideous prick like the other one. he was actually handsome in a snobbish sort of way. And I _hated _the fact that someone so beautiful could be so vile.

"Take her to my room. I want to have some fun with her." The man stated after staring at me for a moment. "And kill the kid, we don't need little five year old's running around underfoot." He added, indicating little Imogene at my side, who clung to me.

"No, NO! NO!" I shrieked as a man came forward and roughly grabbed little Imogene, who screamed, her feet being completely lifted off the ground as the man's cruel hands closed around her throat. Her tiny fingers clutched desperately at his as they tightened around her neck, her legs kicking wildly as she choked and gasped for air.

"NOOO! Let her go!" I sobbed, struggling all the more.

"Imogene!" Jacklyn shrieked, lunging at the man and wrestling the girl out of his grasp. She had somehow gotten loose of her restraints.

"Get her! For god's sake someone _get her!" _The main thief cried.

"Run, Imogene, RUN!" Jacklyn pushed the girl, who stumbled, having a coughing fit, grasping desperately at her throat as she gasped in air. She stumbled into the forest at as fast a run as she could manage.

"Leave her!" The main thief snapped when one of the other's went to chase her. "She'll die out there, we're too far away from civilization for her to be saved. She'll probably get eaten by some wild beast, she should have stayed here. Death at out hands would've been much more humane." He smiled cruelly.

I glared at him, no longer struggling as I was content Imogene was safe and out of harms way for the time being. I silently prayed she wouldn't run into any 'wild beasts'

"Take _that one," _He gestured a seething Jacklyn, who still struggled valiantly. "to the dungeon. Lock her up, no food or water for a few days." He smiled cruelly again as he watched one of the thieves obey, pulling a struggling Jacklyn.

"Take _her-" _he looked me directly in the eye. "to my private quarters." He murmured, before turning on his heel and walking off, a limp Agnes still over his shoulder.

**Author's note: so... review, please? :) Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far, I hope your enjoying it! And sorry it's another short chapter... I'm just not that great at long chapters. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Day ten**

**Imogene's point of view**

I stumbled around, still coughing, desperately trying to get enough air in my lungs as I hadn't stopped running for almost five minutes straight after almost being strangled to death.

I tripped, my ankle twisting on a high root, my face and body hitting the ground with a shocking jolt that pulsed through my body for a moment while I just lay there, trying to get the air to flow again after it being completely knocked out of me from the fall.

I lay there in a daze for a moment, my mind going fuzzy, and then, I could breathe again. I gasped in, squeezing my eyes shut and just lay there, breathing.

After a few moments, I made myself get up, the sound of the man's harsh words still fresh in my mind. I sat on my knees, my hands massaging my sore throat, where the man's cruel fingers had been squeezing. I coughed again at the memory and shook my head to be rid of it.

I groaned, trying to drag myself to my feet, but a blinding pain shot through my leg sent me to the ground again, whimpering and crying in pain. I turned, staring at my ankle in horror.

"No, no no!" I whispered, pulling my dirty boot off. I just sat there, staring at my twisted and broken ankle for a while, tears streaming down my face, sobs shaking my body.

I clung to my arms and stared accusingly up at the sky as thunder shook the earth and lightning danced across the sky, temporarily illuminating the darkness of the thick forest. I shrank within myself as the icy ran came next, pounding on me relentlessly.

I whimpered and scooted closer to the nearest tree and huddled among its roots that were above the ground, offering me slight cover from the pouring rain.

I squeezed my eyes shut when another flash of lightning revealed many tress swaying in the wind, their gnarled branches and roots reaching towards me like claws and fangs of a frightening beast.

"Mommy!" I wailed into the night, my tears mixing with the bone-chilling rain. I screamed as a bolt of lightning struck nearby, setting a tree to fire. I looked around, eyes wide as the wind shrieked and the fangs and claws grew larger and larger, surrounding me, swarming me.

Fire, it was everywhere, suffocating me. "NO! NOOOO!" I screamed and I was suddenly unconscious, and I never saw the hooded figure as I gently leaned down and plucked me up off the forest floor.

**Author's note: Sorry no Kim, Jack, Agnes or Jacklyn... I wanted to do something exclusively Imogene, and l=plus, my mum's about to twist my arm of if I don't get off. **

**Please leave reviews, my beautiful minions! *cough cough* I mean friends! ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day ten-eleven**

**Kim's point of view**

"Let go, no! Don't touch me!" I cried, trying to pull away from the main thief, or 'call me Andrew'.

"Come now, my sweet," His sickeningly smooth voice whispered as he caressed my cheek, his body on top of mine, grinding his hard erection against my thighs. "You know you love it." he whispered, kissing my neck, all the while pulling my clothes off.

"Sick perverted bastard." I hissed once we were both fully naked.

"Aww, you're only saying that 'cause you mean it." He murmured, smashing his lips hard against mine. My shriek was muffled by his mouth as he continued to push it against mine, sucking on my lip and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I bit down hard on his tongue and he pulled back, slapping me hard across the face. "I'll have none of that." He hissed in a dangerously low voice, thrusting his hand between my legs and raking his nails across my sensitive flesh. I yelped, then nodded frantically, battling tears.

He smiled, showing rows of white teeth that I invisioned as fangs. "Good. Now open wide." He shoved my legs apart and thrust himself in, making me scream in agony. Fir the rest of the night, he tortured me with his sexual pleasures, beating me when I refused to cooperate. By the time he was done, I was reduced to a sobbing heap and thrown down into the dungeon with Jacklyn, who rushed to my side.

"Kim! Kim, sweetie, are you okay?" She cried, hugging my naked form. I clung to her, sobbing. "Shh, it's okay. Master Jackson will find us." She whispered, stroking my hair.

After a while, I calmed down enough to speak. "Where's Agnes?" I croaked, my voice hoarse from crying and screaming.

"I don't know." Jacklyn admitted, sounding worried. "Here." She pulled off her smock and put it over me. She'd been wearing it over her dress the day we were captured. I thanked her graciously, as I was shivering from the damp cold in the dungeons. We huddled together for warmth and comfort for the rest of the time we were in there. Who knows how long it was. An hour? A day? Time was both slow and fast, and I could never tell you just how much of it had truly passed.

"You!" I was startled awake by the loud voice and a harsh crack, as well as Jacklyn's yelp of pain. I opened my eyes to see a man yanking Jacklyn to her feet as she doubled over in pain, gasping and clutching her stomach as he kicked her again. 'Come on, you filthy piece of trash." He growled, violating her privacy by slicking his hand up her skirt.

She shrieked and jumped forward, falling face first into the hard, cold earth. "Stop! Leave her alone!" I cried, lunging forward only to be knocked back by a second man I hadn't seen.

"Shut up and stay back." he sounded bored. "Come on, get the damn girl and let's go!" he suddenly said impatiently to his fellow thief, who started literally dragging Jacklyn.

The second man followed him up and slammed the door. I scrambled over to it right as I heard the clink of a lock clicking into place. I let out a frustrated cry and kicked the door, yelping when my bare foot made contact with the solid wood. I muttered obscenities as I clutched my throbbing foot.

I sighed and slumped down to the filthy floor, hugging my knees. My eyes landed on a strange object in the far corner. Curious, I stood and limped over to it. I knelt down, furrowing my brow and reaching for it an instant before realizing it was a human skull. My eyes widened and I jumped back, letting out a terrified shriek that echoed through the empty dungeon room. I covered my ears as it resounded several times, then let out another piercing shriek when I was suddenly surrounded by bats.

I fell to the floor, covering my face and ears as they swarmed the room. It was at least five minutes before they all went back to wheever they'd been before I'd startled them. Even then, I stayed there, curled up on the floor, covering my ears and shaking, my eyes squeezed shut as my mouth moved in silent prayer.

_Please, send us a savior. _


End file.
